Character Creation
[https://azakhi.github.io/pop/ This tool will allow you to select your desired choices and calculate the final outcome, works on version 3.9.0](reminder actual version is 3.9.4, and a few changes to choices were done on the latest patch, notes with changes are listed below).__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Base Faction Relations Pendor is a hostile and difficult land, where factions don't trust the rest and whenever the chance shows up, they won't hesitate for a second if they can murder and loot the weakest, some do this for living, others for power, and a few just because they're fanatics and they do it for fun. The chart below shows the starting relations of the player with the kingdoms, most of these are enemies with each-other as well. *: Values can be 0, -10 or even -20 depending on the starting choices below. **: Values were changed in 3.9.0. Militia starting value was lowered from 20 to 10. Noldor initial value was lowered from -20 to -30. Singalians initial value was raised from -50 to -30. A cap was added to avoid being friendly with some of these factions, these limits are: * Rogue Knights 10 * Heretics -15 * Jatu 2 * Snake Cult -5 * Adventurer Companies 10 * Mystmountain Raiders 10 * D'Shar Raiders 10 * Singalians 10 Meaning player can't befriend heretics nor Snake Cult as their highest relation value posible is negative. With the Knighthood Orders, the player stands neutral with all except for: * Order of the Dawn (-10) * Order of the Ebony Gauntlet (-10) * Order of Eventide (-40) * Order of the Griffon (+20) * Order of the Radiant Cross (+20) Some minor factions can start with different relations to the player compared to the ones on the list due the Stage 4, e option. You may start being neutral with Adventurer Companies for example, or being enemies with the Order of the Lion. Note: Mystmountains in the North are split into 2: light-green colored patrols belong to the Outlaws (most common) and pale orange belong to Mystmountain Raiders patrols, Mystmountain Armies and Wolfbode. They are enemies, meaning they may engage eachother. Rumor Interval What is Rumor interval?: It affects how often the player can ask for rumors and get a valuable answer (hidden chest, unique spawn, Red Brotherhood hideout...). Lower is better. Range goes from 7 to 4. Your final Rumor interval value will be the one that your latest choice gave. For example, you start with 7, then pick "2d) Fend for Yourself" which gives 4, and finally "3d) Self employed merchant" which gives 5, so your character will start with 5 (previous value gets overwritten). Base Stats Note: Choices in blue will only be available to Male characters, choices in red to Female characters. Black ones are available to both. (All new characters start with the following stats and skills regardless of gender): *Strength 6 | Agility 5 | Intelligence 4 | Charisma 5. *Riding 1 | Prisoner Management 2 | Leadership 1. *15 points on every weapon proficiency. *Honor 0. *Gold 300. *Renown 0. *Relation with kingdoms 0. *Rumor interval 7. Gender * Male: Strength +1 | Charisma +2. * Female (Warband Faces): Agility +2 | Intelligence +1. * Female (Custom Faces): Agility +2 | Intelligence +1 Note: there is no difference between two Female options other than the appearance. These options were called "Female" and "Pretty Female" in earlier versions of the mod. Stage 1 Note: only the choices of a, c and g will allow the player to start with his/her own banner. a1) A minor noble *Strength +1 | Intelligence +2 | Charisma +2. *Power Strike +2 | Weapons Master +1 | Shield +2 | Riding +2 | Tactics +2 | Leadership +3. *1 Handed +40 | 2 Handed +40 | Polearms +40. *Empire relation: -10*. *Gold +300. *Honor +1. *Renown +100. *Bonus item: Fine Cross Hilt Noble Sword *: Lowered from -5 to -10 in 3.9.0 a2) A minor noble *Intelligence +2 | Charisma +3 *Power Strike +1 | Riding +2 | Wound Treatment +1 | First Aid +2 | Persuasion +2** | Leadership +2 | Power Draw +1*** | Tactics +1**** *1 Handed +40. *Empire relation: -10*. *Gold +300. *Renown +60. *Bonus item: Balanced Cross Hilt Noble Sword. *Bonus item: Spirited Courser. *: Lowered from -5 to -10 in 3.9.0 **: Lowered from 4 to 2 in 3.9.1 ***: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.1 ****: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.1 b) A merchant ship captain *Intelligence +2 | Charisma +4 *Power Strike +1 | Riding +1 | Looting +1 | Pathfinding +2 | Inventory Management +3 | Persuasion +1 | Trade +3. *2 Handed +20 *Fierdsvain relation: +5. *Gold +3000. *Renown +20. *Bonus item: Tabard (body armor, values: 14 body armor, 6 leg armor, weight: 3, price 300) *Bonus item: Pottery x2 c) A former knight *Strength +3 | Agility +2 | Charisma +1 *Ironflesh +1 | Power strike +2 | Weapon master +1 | Shield +1 | Athletics +1 | Riding +2 | Trainer +3 | Tactics +1 *1 Handed +60 | 2 Handed +65 | Polearms +60 *Sarleon relation: -10* *Gold +350. *Renown +10. *Randomly selects one Knighthood Orders, then -5 to the starting relation. This is done twice *Bonus item: White and Green Long Surcoat. *: Lowered from -5 to -10 in 3.9.0 d) A retired adventurer *Strength +2 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +2 *Power Strike +2 | Power draw +1 | Weapon master +1 | Athletics +1 | Riding +2 | Looting +2 | Tracking +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Spotting +1 *1 Handed +40 | 2 Handed +30 | Polearms +30 | Archery +40 *Gold +350 *Bonus item: Mail with Surcoat. *Bonus item: Singalian Arrows. e1) A wandering nomad clan leader *Strength +3 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +1 *Power Draw +2 | Athletics +1 | Riding +2 | Horse Archery +2 | Pathfinding +2 | Spotting +2 | First Aid +1 *1 Handed +20 | Polearms +10 | Archery +50 | Throwing +10. *D'Shar relation: -10*. *Inquisition relation: -10 *Gold +150. *Renown +10. *Bonus item: D'Shar Mail Shirt *: Lowered from -5 to -10 in 3.9.0 e2) A wandering nomad clan leader * Strength +1 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +2 | Charisma +1 * Athletics +1 | Riding +3 | Horse Archery +1 | Looting +1 | Tracking +1 | Pathfinding +3 | Wound Treatment +1 | First Aid +1 * 1 Handed +5 | Archery +30 | Throwing +15. * D'Shar relation: -10. * Inquisition relation: -10 * Gold +120. * Bonus item: D'Shar Courser. *: Lowered from -5 to -10 in 3.9.0 f) A rough and mysterious figure *Agility +4 | Intelligence +2 *Power Throw +3 | Athletics +2 | Looting +3* | Tactics +2 | Spotting +2 | Persuasion +1 | Inventory Management +1 | First Aid +1 | Prisoner Management +1 | Trade +2 | Tracking +1** *1 Handed +30 | Crossbows +50 | Throwing +50. *Gold +25 *: Lowered from 4 to 3 in 3.9.0 **: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.0 g) A respectable physician *Strength +1 | Agility +2 | Intelligence +3. *Riding +1 | Pathfinding +2 | Inventory Management +1 | Wound Treatment +3 | Surgery +3 | First Aid +3 | Prisoner Management +1 | Leadership +1 | Trade +2. *1 Handed +10 | Crossbows +20. *Gold +1010. *Renown +30. *Bonus item: "The complete Manual of Herbal Remedies of Pendor" book (+1 wound treatment while in inventory). 'Stage 2' a) Arranged for you to serve a minor Barclay Noble*Strength +1 | Intelligence +1 | Charisma +2. *Power strike +1 | Persuasion +2* | Leadership +1 | Trainer +1** *1 Handed +25 | Polearms +5. *Renown +15. *: Lowered from +3 to +2 in 3.9.1 **: Raised from 0 to +1 in 3.9.1 b) Sent you to be an apprentice to the local guild craftsman *Strength +1 | Intelligence +2 | Charisma +1. *Inventory Management +2 | Engineering +2 | Trade +1. *Crossbows +30. *Gold +600. *Bonus item: Steel Bolts. c) Put you in the care of a successful merchant *Intelligence +3 | Charisma +1. *Looting +1 | Inventory management +2 | Trade +1* | Athletics +1. *Gold +1500. *: Lowered from 2 to 1 in 3.9.0 **: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.0 d) Left you to fend for yourself *Agility +2 | Intelligence +2. *Athletics +1 | Looting +2* | Spotting +1 | Ironflesh +1**. *1 Handed +25, Crossbows +25, Throwing +15. *Rumor interval: 4. *: Lowered from 3 to 2 in 3.9.0 **: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.0 e) Sent you out on your own to hunt in the wilds *Strength +2 | Agility +2. *Horse archery +2 | Tracking +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Spotting +1. *Archery +35. *Gold +100. *Renown +5. *Bonus item: Heavy Dark Steppe Horse. 'Stage 3' a1) A squire *Strength +1 | Agility +1. *Power strike +2 | Weapons master +1 | Shield +2 | Riding +1 | Trainer +1 | Leadership +1. *1 Handed +30 | 2 Handed +30 | Polearms +30 | Archery +10 | Crossbows +30 | Throwing +10. *Gold +100. *Bonus item: Red Surcoat on Fine Mail. a2) A lady-in-waiting *Intelligence +1 | Charisma +1 *Riding +2 | Tactics +1 | Wound Treatment +1 | Persuasion +2 | Leadership +2. *1 Handed +10 | Crossbows+35. *Gold +100. *Bonus item: Spirited Courser. b) A bard *Charisma +2. *Weapons master +1 | Looting +1 | Pathfinding +2** | Persuasion +2* | Leadership +2. *1 Handed +25 | Crossbows +30. *Gold +200. *Bonus item: Lute. *Rumor interval changed to 4. *: Lowered from +3 to +2 in 3.9.1 **: Raised from +1 to +2 in 3.9.1 c) A scholar at a local Barclay university *Intelligence +2. *Wound treatment +2 | Surgery +2 | First Aid +2. *1 Handed +20 | Crossbows +20. *Gold +700. *Bonus item: Random Book. d) A self employed merchant *Intelligence +1 | Charisma +1. *Riding +1 | Looting +1 | Pathfinding +1 | Inventory management +2 | Persuasion +1 | Trade +2. *1 Handed +15. *Gold +1200. *Bonus item: Winged Mace. *Rumor interval changed to 5. e) An engineer and builder *Strength +1 | Intelligence +1. *Tactics +2 | Inventory Management +2 | Engineer +3* | Athletics +1**. *1 Handed +15. *Gold +700. *: Lowered from 4 to 3 in 3.9.0 **: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.0 f) A tracker and hunter *Strength +1 | Agility +1. *Power draw +2 | Athletics +2 | Riding +1 | Tracking +1 | Spotting +2. *Polearms +20, Archery +35. *Gold +200. *Bonus item: Short Composite Bow. *Bonus item: Furs x2. *Rumor interval: 6. 'Stage 4' Note: the choice in this stage will give you a base bonus + an extra one which depends on previous choices. Note: Black lines separate "Attributes", "Proficiencies", "Skills", "Notes" and "Other" (in this order). a) You must right a wrong done to you: b) You received a message that your father has died: c) A series of unfortunate events: *: Lowered from 2 to 1 in 3.9.0 **: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.0 d) Too many enemies that seek to end your life: *: Lowered from 1 to 0 in 3.9.0 **: Raised from 0 to 1 in 3.9.0 e) A letter that changed your life forever: *: Lowered from -5 to -10 in 3.9.0 Extra This video provides a guide that gives you steps to a successful playthrough all the way from character creation to managing your kingdom and finally conquering the world: Category:Gameplay Category:Tips